Anthem of Death
Anthem of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Old Valley district of Grimsdale. Plot Hamilton, Mia and Hamida arrived in the concert. At the stage, Lana Martyn and Dorothy Miller are seen singing one of Miller’s songs “Sleep”. The singer then decided to rest a little, while the fans waited. A fading loud scream is then heard, whoever everyone ignored it. Hamida then got bored, and asked Hamilton if he would like to finally meet his childhood crush, Dorothy Miller, which he accepted, and they decided to sneak into the backstage. They couldn’t find Dorothy Miller, when suddenly they heard a girl scream from the audio room. When they arrived they saw a girl with teal glittery hair who Hamida recognized as Skye Linares, a girl she knew from Cooper High, and they saw the dead body of Dorothy Miller, tied up to a chair, with headphones in her eyes, and duct-ape on her mouth, and there was blood coming out of her ears and eyes. Hamilton and Hamida found three suspects: Skye Linares, Kelemen Kiss, and Hamida’s step-sister- Meera Abernathy. Later on, they saw Lana Martyn who ran up to them, asking for help, when suddenly a bunch of paparazzi showed up taking pictures at them. Hamida helped Hamilton and Lana out, by lying to the paparazzi, claiming to be a Veronica Secret Model, much more famous than Lana Martyn, and started posing to the camera. Lana Martyn was rolled as a suspect, and later on Elvira Milton was made a suspect as well. Kelemen then came up, showing Hamilton, Hamida and Mia a footage he took at the partying area of the concert of the victim accusing Meera of stealing from her. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Lana Martyn for the murder. At first Lana tried denying it, but she admitted and told the team her motive. Back then before Lana became known as Lana Martyn, when she still went by her real name Mellie Martín, she was an innocent 8 year old girl, her parents left her for two weeks to be babysat by an 18 year old Dorothy Miller, before she became famous. Everything was fine and they had lots of fun, until one day, Dorothy took Mellie to her room, and pushed her in her bed. Dorothy then started to take off her clothes, and then took off Mellie’s clothes, and then she did something horrible to Mellie: she raped her. For years Mellie still couldn’t get over the pain of what happened to her as a child, and when she became 11 she got angry when Dorothy got famous, and was loved by many in the world, without knowing her true colors. Mellie then placed in her mind that one day she will become famous and make sure Dorothy regrets what she do e to her. And when that day came, and she was offered to collab with Dorothy at a concert, she accepted. And that is when she took her chance to kill Dorothy, and make her pay to what she done to her. Lana was sentenced to 10 years in prison. After the team arrested Lana, Skye came up to Hamilton and Hamida, and wanted to complain about something. After Hamida and Skye left, a woman in her 30’s came, yelling Kelemen’s name, Mia saw the woman and decided to see what is wrong, and asked Hamilton to come with her. Mia and Hamilton spoke to the woman and told her that they are the cops, where she introduced herself as Melody Hart, and told them that she is searching for her son Kelemen Kiss, and that she got a call from the school principal saying that the dorm supervisor was guarding the students to make sure they are sneaking out, and couldn’t find Kelemen in his room. Since Kelemen asked his mother if she can tell the school to allow him to stay up late to go to Lana Martyn and Dorothy Miller’s concert, she assumed he probably went in the concert despite her not allowing it. Mia and Hamilton then offered to search for him. Mia and Hamilton searched the food and bunch table, to see if they can find evidence on where Kelemen may have went, where they found a photo of him taking a selfie with Meera Abernathy. When they asked her if she knows where Kelemen went, she said that the moment he saw a tall lady with wide blue eyes, he immediately went to the backstage of the concert. And so, Mia and Hamilton searched the audio room, where they found Kelemen hiding behind the speakers. Kelemen begged Mia and Hamilton to help him, since he is afraid of what his mother would do if she saw him there. Mia and Hamilton hesitated, but agreed to make up an excuse for him. When they sent him to his mom, they told her, that he never went to the concert, and that actually he went out with his friends at the afternoon, where the police pulled over the car, and searched his friend car, which had drugs on them, and so Kelemen was arrested for something he had no involvement on. At first, Melody believed but then she realized that Hamilton and Mia were teenagers, where she started sniffing Kelemen, and was able to sense the scent of alcohol. She started scolding Kelemen, and then pulled his ear, and took him with her. Hamida and Hamilton went to see what Skye was complaining about, when they spoke to her, she told them that there was a strange man, who have been stalking Skye and her friends, and then started flirting and catcalling them, and even went as far as groping Skye. Hamida searched the partying area, where they saw an empty flask, and remembered that Skye mentioned the man was holding one. And searching for fingerprints, the flask turned to be the property of an ex-convict called Blaise Haunusch, who was convicted 5 years ago, for numerous complaints from woman claiming that he catcalled them, and also for beating his girlfriend. Hamida and Hamilton went to speak with him, where he claimed that he is a changed man, and that he was just having fun with the girls, he was made a suspect of The Virgin Slayer case, due to him fitting the attributes the team have so far. After being done with everything, Hamida asked to talk to Hamilton and Mia. When speaking to her, she said that all the people in the concert are bummed out, due to them wasting money on a concert where both the singers are either dead or in jail. She then explained how Mia has a beautiful voice, and that she could be the perfect replacement for both Dorothy and Lana. Mia freaked out, but Hamida encouraged her and convinced her that it would be fun. Hamida and Hamilton them went to the costume room, to search for something Mia could wear. Hamida and Hamilton gave Mia and the clothes and the wig, and so she started preparing herself. Hamida told Hamilton that she feels sorry for Kelemen, and asked if they can come to the station to convince his mother to let him see the concert. They went and saw Kelemen next to his mother sitting in a bench, where Hamida seduced Melody into allowing her son to stay up late. Hamilton, Kelemen and Hamida went to check on Mia to see if she is okay, where Hamida kissed Mia on the cheek for good luck. Mia them went into the stage and created a blast with her amazing voice. After she was done Hamilton and Hamida went to her, and told her how amazing she was. A day later, Hamilton, Hamida, and Mia went to the station, where everyone in there told Mia how amazing she was at the concert after watching it on TV. Hamida then told them about Blaise Haunusch, and how he is a potential suspect of being The Virgin Slayer. Summary *'Dorothy Miller' Murder Weapon *'Microphone and speakers' Killer *'Lana Martyn' Suspects 5F6A309E-AA8E-448B-AF9E-FC634AF99523.png|Skye Linares E459FA13-F04D-41A8-AA54-806D81F7316B.png|Kelemen Kiss (Grimsdale) F608C390-E756-4B94-B028-B460CA694837.png|Elvira Milton A3CE1A9F-421E-483E-BFBB-91DE6FDD9E57.png|Meera Abernathy 4DC22ADF-2AA0-4ACE-8891-A1E0B313A3E8.png|Lana Martyn Quasi-suspects 41FD0767-359B-4E1B-B684-4E9EBE89AD9B.png|Melody Hart 420172EF-3506-4868-AEB1-11E679E17A26.png|Blaise Haunusch DDE28709-9A55-44AD-A8A6-EB41822FCE7B.png|Hamida Mukhailif (Grimsdale) 12F7E908-C4F5-4D22-B9E3-BD7C9A717798.png|Mia Loukas (Grimsdale) Killer’s Profile *The killer sings karaoke *The killer wears glow-sticks *The killer wears glitter *The killer has dyed hair *The killer wears checkered clothing